Finding a New Master
by Rain Kenobi
Summary: This is a Mary sue story so if you don't like that kind of story PLEASE DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER! This is the story of Luke and Rain going to Dagobah to train as Jedi, well mostly Luke. But his wife and children are coming with him to Dagobah.


Finding a New Master

By: Rain Kenobi Skywalker

Chapter 1

Hoth

Rain Kenobi Skywalker was in her ship, _Skywalker's Angel._ She had received this as a gift from her husband Luke Skywalker. That way she would be able to find him if he left the empire. Without sending the empire after them, they didn't use the ship often enough for it to be recognized. And that was the intention of that. She smiles as the babies in the other room started to cry, they were a year and a three months old. And they were her pride and joy. She loved them so much, that she would do anything for them. And she meant anything. She smiles as she gets up to feed them, they were done breast-feeding, and they had taken their first steps. And now she was feeding them baby food. They had a hard time getting this, since they were with the rebellion and all. But Rain had pointed out that she had to feed her babies something and they needed nourishment.

Luke Skywalker, Rain's husband, walks into the ship and smiles, "Well I fixed everything on this ship, and I'll be flying with you. My X-wing is already in the docking bay. I hope you don't mind." When Rain shook her head and he knew it was all right. He walks up beside her and watches her pick up the children. They were his life, Rain and the kids. He would do everything and anything to make sure they were safe. They were staying on the ship because they didn't have a big enough room for the four of them. So he had to settle for this. He could tell that Rain was hiding something, and that she knew something he didn't. He had a good idea of what it was. But he was going to let her tell him. Even though they were both taught in the ways of the force, they barely invaded each other's minds. But he knew that she was going to have another baby. Just one this time, and he was happy about that, they had their hands full with the twins already.

Rain smiles as she picks up the twins in each arm and looks at Luke, "Oh man you already know." She groaned playfully, she could tell by the look on his face, it was one of pure joy, and that was something that was going to make her happy. She smiles and kisses him, "I was going to surprise you with the news later, but you already know so I don't think I have to tell you." She said with a smile. She shakes her head, "I'm having a girl, I'm so excited. I know you want another Son, but I'm thinking of naming the girl, "Angel after my mother." And when we have a boy, we can name him Ben." She said as she looked down at Luke Jr. and Nabarrie, she was going to have to feed them now, and she knew it. She smiles and looks at them, "OK you two whose hungry." They just smiled and pointed to themselves.

Luke smiles at his children. He couldn't be more proud of them, they had learned to walk, and they were learning to talk and they would eventually be able to do that. He smiles and looks at Rain, "I'm so happy for us." He said with a big smile on his face. He wanted to hug her, but she had her arms full. He moves over to them and picks the babies out of her arms; "I'm going to make sure these two are ready before we leave." He then looks at the chrono, "On the other hand, I have to leave." He said as he puts the children back in her arms, "I have to go with Han to patrol the grounds. You could go and talk to Leia, she's been asking about you, and I think it would be nice if the two of you got to know each other." He said with a smile, and then he turned around and he was gone.

Rain watches him and she looks at the children, "Alright let's get you two fed." She said as she puts them down and leads them to the galley of the ship. She was happy that they were all together, and that it was going to stay this way for a while, or so she hoped. She smiles as she walks to the galley of the ship, it was time to get them fed. She smiles as she sits down and starts to feed them. She of course was worried about Luke, but she knew he would be all right. He was a big boy, he would be fine. She shakes her head as she watches him go, but things were going to be all right. Or so she hoped. She sighs as she looks down at the children, she was happy to have them; she was the luckiest woman alive. She was married to the best man in the whole galaxy and she had the best children as well.

A few days later Rain was sitting in Luke's room in the medcenter. Luke had a run in with a wampa. And Rain was terribly worried about him. She didn't like the fact that he had gotten hurt and didn't tell her. But then she had to remember that it wasn't his fault. He had been unconscious and fighting for his life. She smiles as she reaches over and takes his hand, he was starting to wake. It had been so long since she had seen his face, since that's where he was hurt the most. And they had bacta pads on his face to help him heal. She smiles when he wakes up and looks at her, she could just see his beautiful blue eyes through the mask, "Hey Skywalker. You had me very worried." She said in a whisper, he hadn't woken up until just then. And she was worried that something had happened to him and he would never see her again. But that fear was banished, she had to be strong for him. The children were back on the ship. Leia was watching them.

Rain watches as the medic enters the room and makes his way over to Luke. Today was the day that the bandages were coming off. And as much as she would like to admit that she wanted to see his face. She was worried; that it wouldn't be the same face of the man she married. But she knew the healing factors of the bacta. Luke's face should look almost like his old face, but it would be a little scarred. Well that was to be expected. He had been slashed in the face with one of those paws. And well she would get used to it. She didn't let go of his hand, she was worried about him and she wanted him to know that she was here to protect and watch over him. But she knew that he would be more worried about her. But she was fine, nothing was happening to her. And she wanted to hear what he meant about Yoda. Yes she had heard that name before, her parents; Ben and Angel Kenobi had talked of the small Jedi Master Yoda. She didn't know what he looked like, just that he was small. But how did this name come to Luke, she wouldn't know until he was able to talk to her, which was about time to do so.

Luke's mask was lifted away and he looks at Rain, "Hey Sunshine." He says cheerfully. He was happy to have that stuff off of his face. And now he could look at his beautiful wife with his own eyes, "It's so good to see you again." He said with a smile, he squeezed her hand, and just as she expected there were still signs of the attack, "I know I must look terrible, but I feel fine, really." He said trying to reassure her and not worry her. He then saw the look on her face, he knew that look, and it was the look of pondering, "What are you thinking about?" He asked with a smile on his face. He smiles as he reaches over and takes her hand, "I'm here for you, you know that right?"

Rain looks over at him and shakes her head, "I don't know exactly what I'm thinking about. But I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen today. We have to be ready." She said with a frown on her face. She sighs, maybe it wasn't anything. But she was worried, it could be something. She smiles and slides into Luke's arms, "I love you Skywalker, I just hope you know that." She said as she gives him a quick kiss and the alarms start to sound, "See I told you something was going to happen." She looks at Luke, "Don't worry about me and the kids, I'll get them out of here, and I promise we'll be safe." She watches him leave, now was her chance. Before the imperials got here she should take off, she didn't know where she would go, but she thought it would be a good idea to watch the battle from one of the asteroids.


End file.
